A coupling reaction between condensing an organohalogen compound and a boron compound under a basic condition is known as a method for producing a compound which gives high versatility. Compounds obtained by conducting the coupling reaction are utilized in medical drugs, agricultural chemicals, liquid crystal materials, organic electronics materials and the like.
However, the above-described coupling reaction shows an insufficient reaction rate in some cases.
As the method for raising the reaction rate of the above-described coupling reaction, there are reports on a method for adding a phase transfer catalyst to an inorganic base (patent document 1, non-patent document 1) and a method for using an organic base (patent document 2).